


Fans, Oprah, Pottery and Bandaids

by lesverymiserables



Series: 30 Day Fiction Challenge [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbley Feuilly/Bossuet friendship/roomate stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans, Oprah, Pottery and Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt: fans, oprah, bandaids and pottery

——————————————————————————

A loud crash was heard through the apartment as a beautiful, lavender vase cascaded to the floor.

“Again, Bossuet?”

_silence_

“I’m sorry.”

_a minute later_

“Are we out of Band-aids?”

“I’ll run to the store.”

“Can you please get Dora this time, Diego freaked me out.”

Feuilly laughed and grabbed his coat.

——————————————————————————

Bossuet picked up the remote and threw it across the room.

“WHAT THE HELL BOSSUET?!”

“THIS ISN’T FAIR.”

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

“I. Have. Tickets. To. Go. See. Oprah. In. Two. Months.”

“Oh.”

“what are the chances she’s going to give away cars twice in a year?”

_silence_

“I hate my life.”

“I’m sorry, Bossuet.”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go get some tea?”

“And scones.”

——————————————————————————

“Is it just me, or is it  _really fucking hot in here?”_

“Is this a hint?”

“What?”

“Either, you want to start taking our clothes off or…”

“Feuilly, no, no please stop I know what you’re going to -”

“YOU WANT A NEW FAN!!!”

Bossuet didn’t see Feuilly for the rest of the night, but when he woke up, there was a beautiful fan on his bedside table. He sighed and added it to his collection, which now amassed to 32.

——————————————————————————

Bossuet was cleaning up some paint he’d spilled when he heard strange noises coming from Feuilly’s room.

_Is he… Is Feuilly hooking up with someone?_

Struggling between a desire to know what was going on, and an urge to run the fuck away, he listened more intently.

Feuilly was… crying?

Hesitantly, Bossuet walked to his bedroom door and quietly knocked.

“Feuilly?”

When Feuilly didn’t reply Bossuet instantly thought he must be hooking up with someone and was about to die from embarrassment when he heard a small voice say, “yeah?”

“Can I come in?” Bossuet quickly asked.

“mhmm”

He opened the door and saw Feuilly holding a photo album. Feuilly’s eyes were full of tears and his hands were shaking.

Bossuet sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, smoothing his hair.

“I’m sorry Feuilly”

More tears were shed and Feuilly said, “I know.”

——————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys like drabbley stuff like this, or do you prefer series?


End file.
